Ash & Serena: Special - The Kidnapping
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: 1st special :D


What's up my peeps. I'm here with my first special; I hope you like it. This took me a while to come up with an idea for a special so I hope you like it.

Its been about 2 months since Ash became the Kalos Champion. Ash &amp; Serena are on their way to Lumiose City for Serena's next Pokemon Showcase &amp; it is around 5:30 P.M.

"Hey Ash, can we go ahead &amp; set up camp?" asked Serena.

"Is something wrong?" said Ash.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want to practice my performance."

"Oh, sure babe."

After they set up the tent, Ash said, "Okay, I'll go get some fire wood. I'll be back soon." As he walked off he blew a kiss to Serena.

"Okay lets start practicing guys," Serena said after she got Fenniken &amp; Pancham out.

In a nearby bush hid an evil gang.

"So we all understand the plan?" said ?.

"Yea we kidnap the twerp's girlfriend &amp; keep her until he gives us Pikachu!" said a slightly smaller figure.

"Well lets do this!"

Then they threw a small box into the air above Serena. Then the box made a big puff of black smoke appeared around Serena.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena exclaimed.

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Ash.

"HELP ME!"

"SERENA!"

"ASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ash then ran back to where they set up the tent, only to see a truck driving off.

"Oh god, she's been kidnapped Fletchender I choose you!"

"Fletchender I need you to follow that truck."

"Right on cue," said the woman as she pressed a button on the dashboard, releasing smoke.

"We got the twerpet so we will get Pikachu," said the smaller figure.

"Yea ? we got her now to take her to the warehouse." said the woman.

"Fletchender, you alright?"

"Quick find out where that truck went!"

Then Fletchender flew into the air &amp; saw the truck driving into a warehouse. He then started to led Ash to it. Meanwhile...

"Okay is it ready?" asked the woman as she climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah it's ready," said the man.

"Is what ready?" asked the smaller figure.

"This device."

"What does it do?"

"This device will allow us to keep the twerp away from the twerpet without having to physically interfere."

"Okay."

Just then Ash ran in.

"Alright, who are you &amp; what did you do with Serena?!"

"Prepare for trouble this time you're done."

"And make it double we'll finally have won."

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth &amp; love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth thats right."

"Team Rocket! What did you do with Serena?!" yelled Ash.

"Don't worry child, she's fine. For now anyway," said Jessie.

"Let her go."

"Than give us Pikachu.''

"No way."

Then James punched Serena in the head.

"Ash help me."

Then James punched her again &amp; said, ''Shut up b****!"

"Leave her alone!" Ash yelled as he rushed to her.

But then he was launched backwards into the air by something. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ash!" exclaimed Serena.

"I said shut up!" James said as he punched Serena.

Serena just stared at Ash's motionless body. Then, out of anger, Serena got the rope untied, punched James, &amp; ran to Ash.

"Thats it, Inkay come on out!" yelled James.

"Use Psybeam on the twerpet!"

Serena shreiked in fear &amp; shielded her head. Then Ash woke up &amp; was able to get in front of her &amp; block it. Ash's body went limp again as he collasped onto the ground again. Serena saw a brick nearby &amp; threw it as hard as she could at Inkay, knocking it out. She then quickly ran over to her bag &amp; grabed her pokeballs.

"Fenniken use Hidden Power on Team Rocket. Panchum use tackle."

It knocked all of them out, which gave her time to grab her phone &amp; call the police. She then rushed back over to Ash &amp; checked for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she found one. When Officer Jenna arrived, Serena was trying to wake Ash up.

"What happened?!" ask Officer J.

"Those people kidnapped me &amp; hurt my boyfriend." He took a direct on from a Psybeam."

"Quick get him into the ambulance!"

The medics put Ash onto a stretcher &amp; put him into the ambulance. Serena quickly climbed into the ambulance after the medics, followed by Pikachu. As they quickly drove to the hospital, Ash opened his eyes.

"Serena."

"What is it Ash?"

"I...love...you..."

Then Ash's heart stop beating.

"ASH!"

"QUICK STEP ON IT! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" yelled one of the medics.

Serena just sat there worried. When they got to the hospital Serena just sat there petting Pikachu waiting for the news. Then a nurse walked in &amp; said, ''I'm here to tell you your boyfriend is alive."

"What he is alive?! But how?"

"I don't know. It's a miracle." replied the nurse.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Are you sure it is okay?"

"Yes now follow me."

When she got in the room Ash was asleep. She sat in the chair next to the bed started to stare at Ash. It started to get dark outside so Serena went to sleep. Around mid-night Ash woke up in a panic.

"Whats going on?!" Ash said looking around frantically.

Serena woke up at the sound of his voice.

"You're awake!" Serena said excitedly.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't...remember me?"

"No I kidding babe," Ash said before he kissed her.

"Stop I thought you were serious."

That is it for the special. I hoped you liked it. It took me a long time to come up with this. My friends said I should make a series of a trainer just getting his first pokemon &amp; having to go through the Kalos Region battling wild pokemon &amp; trainers. They say it should be called, "Man vs Kalos." What do you guys &amp; gals think? I'll leave the decision up to you. BTW I will still make a few specials, or at least 1 more.


End file.
